Beautiful
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: I just realized that my old story beautiful was missing the second half of the story. Sorry guys, here's the full version! Grissom asks Sara to dance at the charity ball. What will happen? yeah i know summary sucks lol GSR


It was the day of the police charity ball, and there was a certain buzz around the lab. But in the interrogation room, the air was heavy. The only suspect on a case had just given an apparently trust-worthy alibi. Everyone's nerves were temporarily shattered. That's when Nick came in to help relieve some of the tension. "Dead end huh?" Grissom glared at him, while Sara gave him that _don't even start_ look. "Okayyyy. So…. Oh yeah Catherine wanted to know if you were going to the dance tonight Griss."

Sighing deeply Grissom cocked his head slightly. "I dunno Nick. I don't think so."

"Aww come on man! Free food, music and dancing, what's not to love?"

"No Nicky sorry."

Nick started to leave, when he thought of something, and paused at the door. "Sara's going."

Sara's eyes darted to Nick, and gave him a deadly glare, while Grissom's moved back and forth between Nick and Sara, with a confused look on his face.

"A…Actually, I don't think I'm going either. I'm not really one for social occasions, and a.. a…"

"No excuses Sara. You're going tonight and that's that. You can be my special date. I'll pick you up at 8." Patting Sara on the shoulder Nick turned and left.

_Date? She's going with Nick? I thought they were just friends. Best friends maybe, but not that close._

"Grissom?"

Her voice brought his thoughts back to reality. "Uhh sorry. Look it's almost 6 o'clock, you better go home, if Nick's picking you up at 8. I'll finish off here." He almost spat out those last words.

His anger surprised her. "Oh….uh….ok if your sure. Yeah I guess I better get going." She seemed slightly flustered by his comment, and he started regretting what he had said, or at least the manner in which he had said it. "Bye." She had left quickly, not giving him time to apologize. _Crap! I'll have to apologize to her later._

A knock at the door disturbed him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Catherine standing in the doorway. "Gil we need to talk."

He rubbed his temples. "What about?"

"Brass told me that you weren't planning on going to the Charity Ball tonight."

"Is this going anywhere Catherine?"

"Yes Gil it is." She took a deep breath. "Listen the charity ball is not only a big social event, but a pretty big media event as well. All the heads of all the departments are going to be there, including supervisors and head-surpervisors. That's you Gil."

"Thanks Cath."

"Yeah well last year when you didn't attend, I spent the whole evening talking to department heads, and a couple media guys, covering for your sorry ass. I didn't get to enjoy myself at all. And I don't plan on doing that again this year. So Gil? You better show up tonight, or heads will roll."

"I'm sorry Cath, but I honestly see no point in me going tonight. The idea of a dance ball, or a charity ball for that matter, is to bring a date and socialize with people, neither of which I have, or do very well."

"Ask Sara."

"Sorry?"

"Ask Sara." Sighing she rolled her eyes. "Look Gil, Sara likes you, and I'm sure she'd kill to have the chance to go to the charity ball with you tonight. Just ask her."

Grissom frowned sulkily. "She already has a date."

"Who Frank? I thought she dumped him."

"She did. She's going with Nick."

Catherine looked closely at him, and let out a big guffaw. "Nick? You're jealous because Sara's going to the charity ball with Nick!? Oh grow up Gil. Sara and Nick are best friends. They're as close as brother and sister, and nothing more. Trust me, I know. And besides, it's not as if you asked her."

"I know, I know, alright? Don't rub it in. I goofed. I always do around her."

Catherine got up and started to leave. "People tend to that when their in love." Grissom's eyes shot up and looked at her in shock. "Oh and Gil? The doors open at 7pm. Make sure you're there."

By the time that Grissom arrived there, everyone else was already seated at their table. Catherine spotted him first, and waved him over. "Gil we're over here." Nodding at her invitation, he walked over to the table. They were all there in their finest. Nick and Warrick looking as care-free as ever, in their casual suit-style tux's. Even Greg had managed to clean him self up for the event. Catherine, stylish as usual, was wearing a low-cut exposing dress in a deep scarlet. _No surprise there_ he thought to himself, but what did surprise was Sara. She was beautiful. He had always known that, but tonight, she was even more dazzling. She was dressed in a floor-length gold dress that shone when the light hit it. It wasn't as revealing as Catherine's but it hugged her body, and a slit running up the one side showed off most of her left leg. Her hair was curled and put up, except for a couple stray curls that fell on her shoulders. It wasn't until Nick spoke up that Grissom realized that he had been staring.

"Uhh Griss?"

Shaking his head he sat down across from Sara, next to Doc Robbins, and Nick. Throughout their meal, Grissom couldn't help but steal glances at Sara, who was laughing and joking around with Nick.

Seeing them together pulled at his heart, and he couldn't help but think that he might be _too late._

It was later on in the evening, and everyone was either on the dance floor, or schmoozing with others. When Grissom returned from the punch table, it was just Sara at the table, slightly sulking.

"I'm surprised that you're not dancing with Nick." His statement was supposed to be light-hearted, but it came out bitter and sarcastic.

She looked up at him, sadness and bitterness filling the depths of her brown eyes. "It's not as if you asked me." She looked away, choosing to focus her eyes on the food left on her plate.

Sighing deeply, he walked over to her. Placing a hand on her bare shoulder he apologized. "Sara I'm sorry.

She looked up at him, curiosity written all over her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do this earlier."

"Do what earlier Gris?"

He cleared his throat slightly and extended his hand to her. "Sara Sidle, will you do me the honours of dancing with me?"

A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she excepted his hand, placing her own small delicate one in his. "I'd love to."

Walking her out to the dance floor, he excused himself for a brief moment, while he went to mention a quick word to the DJ.

When we walked back to her, her eyebrows were raised in a questioning glance. "What was that all about?"

"I wanted him to play something a little more …….. appropriate."

Her lips puckered as she tried to hide her grin. "Appropriate?"

"You'll see." Without another word, he stepped forward, picking up her hand in his, and placing his other in the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

His touch was soft, and gentle, and it sent shivers down her spine, and yet burned her skin. Moving towards him, she placed her hand behind his neck, while resting her head on his shoulder.

The swayed softly to the music that had started drifting over the dance floor.

_From the moment I saw you,_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_There was something I knew, I knew._

_That you were once in a life time,_

_A treasure near impossible to find,_

_And I can't believe how lucky I am to have you._

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away,_

_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day._

_And when it comes to shooting stars, _

_I have seen a few._

_But I've never seen, anything,_

_As beautiful as you._

Beautiful? She lifted her head and look at him, slightly stunned and slightly curious. But he just smiled warmly, shrugged his shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

_I can't believe that I have you._

_I can't believe that you are here in my arms._

_I've been waiting a life time for you._

_I'd think about you,_

_I pictured in my mind who I would see._

_But I never imagined, _

_Just how beautiful you'd be._

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away,_

_The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day._

_And when it comes to shooting stars, _

_I have seen a few._

_But I've never seen, anything,_

_As beautiful as you._

_No I've ever seen, anything,_

_As beautiful as you._

_From the moment I saw you,_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes._

The song ended, and Grissom looked down to see a teary eyed Sara. "Sara, honey what's wrong?" His voice was gentle and concerned.

She shook her head, and laughed. "You……you think I'm beautiful???"

He smiled, and cupped her left cheek in his hand. "Sara, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met. You always were. In college, and since the first day I had you work for me in Vegas. I've always thought that you were beautiful, and I've always…….I've always loved you."

Sara put a hand to her forehead, and shook her head in disbelief. "Am I dreaming?"

Grissom put his hands on her shoulders. "Sara I know what to about "this". I do."

She looked up at him, awe struck, as he slowly lent forward and met her lips with his. The electricity and passion was unbelievable. Years of built up emotions, suddenly released from their cages, flooded through the two CSI's.

Breaking apart for air, Grissom wrapped his arms lovingly around Sara, pulling her into his embrace. She placed her head against his chest, while he rested his head on top of hers. "Sara I love you."

"I….I love you to Gris."

"Sara?"

"Mhhmm."

"You're beautiful."

**The End**


End file.
